Bobble Hat
Bobble Hat is a member of the Blue Team. Appearance Like most inklings, Bobble Hat has a rounded black mask, sharp teeth, and pointed ears. She has the classic female haircut consisting of two long front tentacles and four smaller back arms. However, she is the only character that is always depicted with her eyes closed in an overjoyed expression. Her eye and hair color are blue, to match her team's motif, but she can change her tentacles' color at will. She wears a Bobble Hat, which she is named after, that covers most of her eyebrows, a Green Zip Hoodie, and Purple Sea Slugs. In Splatoon 2, her tentacles are now shoulder-length. Her new hairstyle sports two tentacles in the front, two tentacles in the back, and two slightly smaller arms in the back as well. She has also replaced her Green Zip Hoodie with a Grey Hoodie, but has kept the same hat and shoes. Personality Bobble Hat shares the same amount of enthusiasm as Goggles, and almost always joins him on his wild shenanigans. Also much like Goggles, she, too, is often oblivious to the things around her. More than anything else, she wants to have fun and always has fun, evident by her never faltering smile and laughing outbursts. When confronted by Mask, who hated how cheerful she acts all the time, Bobble Hat simply said being together with her team and having fun was what made her happy. Although she has never been seen not smiling, she does express fear and nervousness in tight situations, indicated by visible sweat drops. In one instance, when the Blue Team lost to the Purple Team, she seemed noticeably upset, as her eyebrows appeared more furrowed than usual. Bobble Hat has a habit of being blunt or stating the obvious, such as saying she trapped Skull in her ink, or announcing she placed a suction bomb when Emperor landed from his inkjet in their fight. Short phrases akin to "yay", "nice", and "yee-haw" are often said by her, and she usually doesn't contribute much to conversations. Trivia * She had the second lowest competitive rank in her team, being C in Splatoon. * Out of all her teammates, she had the most changes to her design from Splatoon to Splatoon 2. Quotes *”Wahey!” *”You're just being a bully.” *”Haha!” *”Stupid!” *”My heart is racing!” *”Waaa~” *”Hey!” *”Burst Bomb! Slosher!~” *”Aren’t you having fun, too?” *”That’s a biiiig bump.” *”No way.” *”Ahahaaha!” *”Even when worst comes to worst, we stick together. That’s what makes it fun.” *”Don’t you feel the same way?” *”''You swung your roller.” Gallery Promotional Blue Team with S4 and Rider.png|Illustration of Blue Team, S4, and Rider. Splatfest (JP) - Champion vs Challenger.png|Art for the Champion vs. Challenger Splatfest. S2 Spy Gear promo.jpg|Blue Team in Sennyu gear. Sp0804 06-300x300.jpg|Profile shot. In-game Sp0804 01.jpg|Blue Team in Sennyu gear. Sp0804 14.jpg|Bobble wielding a Slosher. Covers Coroika Volume 1 Back (English).png|Back of the English cover of '''Volume 1' featuring Headphones, Bobble, and Specs. DiD25Y0U0AA5vpz.jpg|Blue Team on Ch. 25's cover. 62374fda18f5134afa11240074984a18.jpg|CoroCoro's 2018 September issue. Splatoon Blue Team Ch 0.png|Blue Team's debut appearance in Ch. 0. Splatoon 2 B12.png|Bobble and Headphones watch Specs fall into a pitfall. B28.png|Headphones and Bobble in Sennyu Suits. x25.png|Goggles helplessly watches his friends get captured. Inkling Almanac Bobble Squid Roster 0.png|Bobble as she appears in Chapter 0. Bobble_Octo_Expansion_Senyu_gear.png|Bobble with the Sennyu Gear (spy gear) worn in the Octo Expansion chapters Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Female